A Not So Clever Plan
by Hellsleprechaun
Summary: Fourteen year old Klaus is invited to go to a celebration in another village, his parents say no. He devises a clever plan to go without anyone knowing, it turns out his plan is not as clever as he hoped. Contains SPANKING, don't like? Don't read!


**This story contains SPANKING, don't like? Don't read. If you disapprove of this kind of thing, read this and decide to read anyway, I will not accept responsibility for any offence caused.**

**I wanted to show Esther and Mikael as loving parents, rather than the worst parents on the show (which considering some of the others is saying a lot).**

**I do not own the vampire diaries, it belongs to L.J Smith and the CW.**

"It is unlikely that you will be able to come anyway." Carr acknowledged, directing a sympathetic smile at Nik.

"What makes you say that?" Fourteen year old Klaus asked with a scowl.

His friend had been telling him about a celebration going on in the neighbouring village, it was somebody's birthday, they were… well nobody knew exactly how old this man was turning, people lost track after thirty or so years, but he was old.

One of Carr's older brother's was going and Carr's parents had allowed him to go, as long as Folke agreed to keep an eye on him. Carr had asked he and another friend, Edvard, if they would go with him, he had promised that it would be entertaining.

"_There will be music and dancing and drink… and girls." _Klaus would be lying if he said that it was not the last aspect that had convinced both he and Edvard that their attendance was essential.

Carr responded after a considerable pause. "I have met both your mother and father and they are… possibly the most over-protective people I have ever been acquainted with."

The blonde boy opened his mouth to argue before closing it again and inclining his head and conceding to that. His friend was right, the chances of him being able to go were limited at best.

His mother and father were extremely unlikely to agree that he could leave the village in the middle of the night, even if he told them that Folke would be with him. His chances of sneaking out of the hut were even slimmer, as he had to share a bed with all of his siblings it would be very difficult to clamber out of the bed without waking at least one, if not all, of them. As for whether or not he could ask one of them to let him go and not say anything, that was impossible.

Although he and Elijah got on very well, and Finn seemed to be indifferent to his actions most of the time, neither of them would allow him to creep out in the dark without telling anybody. As for Kol, Rebekah and Henrich, they would each be a hindrance rather than a help.

"What are you going to do, Ed?" He asked, changing the subject from himself.

Edvard was the oldest of his parents children and they were fairly lenient when it came to him, he was given a lot of freedom- too much freedom according to Mikael.

"I shall ask but it is not really necessary, they will allow me to. Hopefully." He added, not wanting to make Niklaus feel worse.

Klaus decided that if they were both going, then he was too, no matter what he had to do to get there. "I will be there." He guaranteed with a mischievous smirk.

That evening as the family were sitting down for dinner, Klaus was trying to work out what to say to his parents to best convince them to allow him to go.

After they had all finished eating and Esther was clearing away the plates, Nik addressed his father.

"Pappa?" Mikael looked at him with suspicion upon hearing that, Niklaus only called him that when he wanted something, or he had done something wrong.

"Yes, Niklaus?" He responded, slightly warily.

"There's a celebration in the next village over tomorrow and Carr asked me and Edvard if we could go with him. Folke will be going too, it would not just be us." He pleaded, making his face as endearing as he could manage, something he had been practicing for the past eleven or so years.

"In the daytime?" Mikael inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"No." He responded after a pause, knowing that lying in this scenario would be pointless.

"Then no." He replied bluntly.

"Please, Pappa?" The teenager begged, pouting slightly.

Mikael glowered at his son, "I have already said no, Niklaus, you cannot change my mind."

Esther rushed over from the centre of the room, she had heard her son's request and whole-heartedly agreed with her husband. However she knew that he was not as immune to his children's "sad faces" as he liked to pretend.

Her middle child shot her a beseeching glance.

"No, Niklaus, even if your father had agreed, I would still not permit you to go."

"Why not?" He groaned, glaring at his parents as though they were the worst human beings imaginable.

"For exactly the reasons you want to attend: alcohol and women." Esther replied knowingly.

Mikael had to hide his smirk, his wife could read their children like books, she almost always knew when one of them was up to something.

Klaus looked at them both hatefully for a long moment before getting up from the table and heading towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" Mikael thundered.

"Outside, do not worry, father. It's not dark yet." He spat sarcastically before disappearing.

Mikael raised himself as though to pursue him, but his wife pulled him back. "leave him for now, Mikael. Following will only cause another row."

Esther suddenly, to Mikael's shock, giggled.

"What?" He smiled despite himself.

"You are not going to appreciate this, but you looked exactly like your father for a moment."

Mikael frowned, "I hold absolutely no resemblance to that man." He insisted.

Esther's expression said that she clearly disagreed, "he used to wear that exact expression when you exasperated him."

Klaus was sitting in the little garden outside Carr's hut, it was only slightly smaller than his own, and it only had one room rather than three, so they sat outside.

"It was a definite no, then." Carr stated rather than asked.

"Yes. I should not be surprised, they do not like any of us having any fun. Asides Finn, whatever he does is exactly what we should all be doing in mother's eyes." He mumbled bitterly. He knew what he was being unfair, at least when it came to their protective nature. He knew that they had lost a child and they were therefore, worried about losing another.

_So have most parents in this village, some of their children can move without their parents wanting to know where they are going, what they are planning to do once they get there and who they are going with._

Again, he was aware that he was being unfair, they were not quite that over bearing. They were both quite happy to allow them to play in the village, and go into the forest- as long as they did not go _too far _into the forest- and as long as they were home before dark. But still, sometimes t felt as though he could not get away from them.

Back at the hut, Mikael and Esther were still talking about their blonde son.

"He is simply so frustrating! He never listens to us, he is always acting impulsively and he never takes anything seriously." The man vented, releasing only a small amount of the irritation his child had caused.

"Yes," Esther answered uncomfortably. He reminded her a lot of someone else, someone else who had used his blonde curls and blue eyes to charm others into giving him what he wanted. She tried to force him from her thoughts, as always with little success. "He does not mean to anger you, Mikael. He looks up to you, he wants your approval."

"He does not look up to me, I am almost certain that he despises me, unless of course he wants something from me."

"You do not truly think that and you know it."

He nodded once in agreement, he was just being dramatic. He loved the boy but by the Gods, he knew how to throw him into a rage quicker than any other person he had ever met.

Esther suddenly broke the silence. "It's growing dark, my love."

"Niklaus is still not home."

She shook her head, although it had not actually been a question. He saw the concern on her face, she was afraid that something would happen to him.

Despite the fact that they lived in a small village, and that they knew everybody, he felt the same way.

" I will go and fetch him, do you know where he is?" Although his wife's powers were not omnipresent, she usually had an instinct about her children and he had learned to rely on it.

"Try Carr's home, return soon."

He kissed her once and stalked out of the hut, attempting to cam down. He knew that Niklaus was angry and testing him, he was not going to rise to it.

To his relief he saw his son sitting with his friend on the stone wall outside his hut, he was laughing and his bad mood seemed to have lifted, that was until his eyes landed on his father, then he began sulking again and, saying goodbye to Carr, slid off the wall and walked reluctantly towards Mikael. The father gritted his teeth as Klaus, carried on right past him, ignoring his existence. His vow to himself not to rise to Niklaus' bait went out of the window. He strode forwards and quickly caught up with his son, he grabbed his skinny arm in one hand and pulled him to a stop.

Klaus glared at him resentfully.

"You will not ignore me, Niklaus. Particularly not when you have stayed out later than allowed and I have had to come and retrieve you." He warned, if his son was smart then he would stop pushing him now.

Apparently he was not. "I am allowed to stay out until it is dark." He argued petulantly.

"Correction: you have to be home before dark."

"It is not dark yet."

"oh and I suppose you were planning on leaving right now and making it home in time?" Mikael spoke with heavy sarcasm.

"Yes." Nik lied automatically.

Mikael rolled his eyes, he was not the best of fathers, he would be one of the first to admit that- to himself- but he almost always knew when each of his children was lying.

He let it go, it was a worthless argument, he could not prove that Niklaus was lying, just as Niklaus could not prove that he was not.

That night, when they were all in bed, Elijah started speaking. "Tell me you are not going to do something foolish tomorrow, such as try and slip out unnoticed to go to the celebration?"

"There would be no point, would there? Neither you, nor Finn would allow me to, am I correct?"

"Absolutely." Elijah answered.

"Yes." Finn said simply.

Klaus continued, "and it would be almost impossible for me to get out of this bed without waking one of you."

"Very true, but I cannot help but notice that you did not answer my question." Elijah pointed out cleverly, used to his brother leaving loopholes in his promises.

"Fine. I promise that I am not going to sneak out tomorrow."

"He's telling the truth." Rebekah murmured sleepily, wiping at her tired eyes.

Klaus smiled at her and ruffled her hair slightly, to both her amusement and annoyance.

The eldest brother was surprised by this, but said nothing.

It was simultaneously fortunate and unfortunate for the Mikaelson family that Klaus was as intelligent as he was. He was also sly and manipulative when he chose to be.

He had not lied to Elijah, he had no intentions of leaving the house against his parents wishes tomorrow night. However he fully intended to do that tonight, when the celebration was happening. He had lied to his father when he told him that it was the next night, he had decided that it could not go wrong wither way. If Mikael said yes, then he would get ready and when Mikael said that he thought it was tomorrow, he would just feign confusion and correct him. And if Mikael said no, which he had predicted that he would, then nobody would be watching him for irregular behaviour tonight, they would be waiting for the next night.

Klaus had made sure to lie on the edge of the bed that night, something he only did occasionally, usually, Elijah and Finn slept on the end to keep the younger ones warmer in the middle. However it was summer now and he only had to complain that he was too hot and Elijah let him swap laces with him.

It was almost too easy.

He waited impatiently until he heard Kol's, the last sibling awake, breathing even out, and gentle snores began to emanate from him.

Nik slowly rolled out of the bed and landed in a crouch on the floor as noiselessly as possible.

His eyes flickered back up to his brother's and sister, they were all still sleeping peacefully.

He eased the thin bedroom door open and slipped into the main room of the hut, he looked around for signs of life- nothing. He practically ran to the front door, it took no great effort to open and close it behind him without waking anybody up.

He grinned as he saw his friend's waiting for him, beaming and laughing under their breath.

Klaus opened his sore, sticky feeling eyes and gazed around in confusion. He was half lying down, leaned against a smooth log on the dry, dusty ground.

He shielded his sensitive eyes from the light and looked to his side, Edvard was sleeping, his head pillowed on his bony shoulder, he was drooling slightly.

Klaus grimaced and shook him awake.

They saw Carr nearby, he was awake but certainly not looking his best. His hair was tangled and dirty, his clothes were stained and his skin held a green hue.

It suddenly occurred to Klaus, with a surge of horror, that it was light out, he could see clearly.

He cursed colourfully.

"What?" Confusion was etched across Carr's face.

"My parents are going to murder me." He moaned, burying his pounding head in his hands, attempting to think up any plausible excuse for where he had been.

He did not think that either of them would believe that he had only just got up and gone for a breath of fresh air. Nor would they believe that he was sleepwalking, he had already tried that one, they had both seemed torn between laughing and shouting.

Mikael was furious, he had been awoken by his frightened wife, who informed him that Niklaus was gone. He was not in bed, he was not in his room and he was not anywhere in the hut.

Mikael had asked Esther if she knew where he was, but she had not been able to find him, then she began to panic, she started to worry that he had been murdered, or taken, or that he had fallen and hurt himself.

Mikael was tempted to say that he would deserve it, but he did not mean that and he knew it, anyway, it would only upset Esther more.

He had searched the whole village, he was nowhere to be found, his rage grew as it occurred to him that his clever son had lied to him. The celebration was tonight and he had gone. He knew that the celebration was in a neighbouring village but Niklaus had conveniently not mentioned which one.

He returned to the hut to tell his wife that he was going to go to a few of the nearby villages to search but she said he need not bother, her instincts were working again, however they worked.

"He is on his way home now."

Both parents waited, their fury mounting.

Nik walked swiftly towards his home,

_Please let them all still be sleeping._ He prayed, hoping some merciful God would listen and assist him.

He paused outside the hut and listened- nothing.

Could it be that somebody had heard his prayer?

He pushed the door open and stepped inside.

_No such luck._

Mikael and Esther were seated in the main room by the fire, watching him as he entered. They both appeared calm, neither was bellowing or throwing crockery, but he could see the incensed way they were holding themselves and the livid look in their eyes.

"I was…."

"Out all night." His mother supplied for him.

He felt an enormous stab of guilt as he saw that she had been crying.

He had not intended to worry them, he had not intended for them to even notice his absence, he had planned to stay for an hour, or two, maybe three, but he would have been back before morning.

"I am sorry. I…"

"You directly disobeyed us." Mikael spoke stonily. "You tricked us into believing that the celebration was tonight so you could sneak out last night. You broke our rules and you caused us a great deal of concern and inconvenience."

"I planned to be back before you noticed." The boy defended himself.

"And that is an excuse?" Esther asked incredulously.

"I suppose," he replied sheepishly.

"No, Niklaus, it is not. You did not consider the danger you put yourself in, or the fact that your father and I said no for a reason, not because we want to spoil your enjoyment."

He sighed," I'm sorry, mother." He repeated.

She surged towards him and yanked him into a tight hug, pressing him close to her, a part of her considered not letting go.

She kissed his long hair once and released him.

"What's this?" She wondered aloud, pointing at a small stain on his tunic. "Is that vomit?"

Only his mother could identify disgusting substances on her children's clothes from sight alone.

Mikael of course came over at this point and wrinkled his nose, "have you been drinking?" He inquired, although Klaus suspected he had already decided.

He shook his head, it took him around five seconds to realise that he had not said anything, he was just mutely shaking his head. "No."

Mikael pulled him towards him and he tried to pull away as his father smelled his tunic and hair.

"Liar." He accused, seemingly outraged that he would lie to him, as though it was a rare occurrence.

He landed a harsh swat to Klaus' bottom.

"Ow!"

"Do not lie to me, boy."

The teenager pouted and glared at Mikael, but said nothing. His father may not have been a tall man but he was extremely intimidating.

"Niklaus!" Esther admonished. "What were you thinking?"

"Did you get up to anything else we should know about?"

"Mikael, what are you suggesting?" Esther shot him an odd look.

"He's a young man, I assure you, he was not thinking with his brain." Mikael looked pointedly at his crotch.

Klaus began to wonder if everybody else's families were this embarrassing or was it just his.

"No, that did not happen." He assured both of his parents, if only to make sure that they did not continue with this conversation in his presence. Although he wished he recalled whether that was true or not.

To his slight surprise both accepted this as the truth, Mikael grabbed his arm gently and guided him towards his chair. He seated himself and started to pull the boy over his lap.

"Father!" Klaus complained.

He was ignored.

Esther left the room, she did not want to see her son in pain, no matter how deserved and she had other things to be getting on with.

Mikael pulled Nik's trousers down until they rested around his ankles and began landing hard smacks to his backside

"Ow!" He cried, as his bottom began to sting.

"I and your mother forbade you from going to that celebration and you decided you were going to anyway."

"I'm sorry." He apologised for what felt like the hundredth time.

Mikael continued swatting him relentlessly.

"Ow!" He yelped at a particularly painful smack.

"You lied to both of us, scared your mother and we had to try and find you."

"I did not intend- ow!- for that to happen."

"Oh I know, you intended to get away with it."

Although he had tired to hold them back, tears slipped from his eyes not long after this, he held his head low, he did not want Mikael to see him crying.

After another few minutes, his father stopped and pulled his trousers back up.

Klaus moved off Mikael's lap and stood in front of him, his hair covering his face in the hopes that Mikael would not notice.

In a rare display of tenderness, Mikael cradled his son's head in his hands and wiped the tears from his eyes. He stroked his hair gently.

"I did not want to scare mother… or you. I only wanted to stay for a few hours. I was going to come home." The boy promised.

"It would not have been any safer for you to walk home alone at night."

"I do not understand. What could have happened to me? I have nothing expensive enough to be worth attacking or killing me for. Even I was not going to find trouble alone." He pointed out.

Mikael sighed awkwardly. "You could have been….molested or…some other such thing."

The boy stared at him as though he had no idea what he was talking about. Mikael decided he could explain some other time.

He stood and gripped Klaus' shoulder, pushing him ahead and led him towards his room, "you should get some sleep. You look exhausted."

Nik nodded and smiled slightly at his father before entering his room and climbing back into bed with his siblings.

Elijah surprised him by speaking, "I'm glad he did that to you, or I would have done." He muttered.

"What?" He whispered, his shock still evident.

"For deceiving me."

"Admit it, you were impressed."

"Perhaps." Elijah responded, failing to keep the amusement from his tone.

**The end.**

**I found out different ways of saying dad in different languages and Scandinavians would say "Pappa" and I decided to let Klaus say it to try and be cute to get Mikael to let him go. **

**The names of Klaus' friends and Klaus' friend's brother are all real Scandinavian names… and I've just realised I have way too much time on my hands.**

**Please review.**


End file.
